I Hear Wedding Bells
by freeze1
Summary: [RanmaAkane] A curse is brought upon Nermina, and it takes controll of Akane! Now, Akane is forced to be wed to any man who proposes to her within one week, or else she will be killed. But will Ranma have the guts to do anything about it? COMPLETED!
1. When Dusk Turns To Darkness

**I Hear Wedding Bells  
Chapter One  
When Dusk Turns To Darkness**

The figure slurred it's way along through nothingness, warps of electricity pass through it's mangled form. It slithered it's way out of the portal, it had been in for so long, shut away from everything. And everyone. 

The air caught it heavily as it floated out of the gap in space, a city landscape below it. Nermina. The same city as it had been in so long ago. The same city it had been shut out of. 

It blew it's way through the sky, neither flying nor sailing, it's form moving like water spilt on a smooth table. A sense pricked up inside of it as it stopped, then rapidly changed direction. 

The speed it shot across the sky at was tremendous, so fast that not a soul below could see the little black mass as it slithered around. As it moved, it's motivation to move got higher, as though it was reaching the right spot. Before it dove down to the earth, it cackled out one mechanically sounding word. 

"Sorrow." 

********************************** 

The sun beat down onto the small city, pushing it's rays into every corner, spreading a miraculous beam of light down to the bustling town. As the heat flew up from the suns rays, the first noises of morning were caught up by the air. The sounds of baby birds awakening from their sleep, the sounds of salesmen opening their shops and putting their new goods in the windows. The sounds of children's feet on their hurry to get to school. 

The fence creaked under his feet as he ran, as though it was suffering from the strain of his body upon it. Taking it lightly, he continued on, deciding not to worry about the old fence, as it had held him up many times before. 

He looked downwards towards the pavement, eyeing the figure who was running alongside him. Her drowsy eyes were pointed straight ahead of her as she ran, the wind picking up her blue-black hair and playing with it, making it dance around happily. Her expression was one that seemed to be fixed with determination as she ran, her green dress trailing behind her. 

He sighed, knowing that asking about the fence would only upset her, as they were late enough for school already, and they would not get there as fast with two people running on one sidewalk. 

He felt himself staring at her, her keen expression, her delicate face, and wondered how she did it. How sometimes she could be so nice, always gentle and smiling and then turn into a real demon who was all out to smash him into the wall the next minute. And then sometimes…he had noticed…she was so different. Sometimes, she didn't talk to anyone. It was as though something was hurting her deep down, but she didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even him. 

"RANMA!" He heard the high-pitched call before he saw her, but the time she had given him wasn't enough and the next minute he found himself pinned under the front wheel of a shiny bicycle. 

"Shampoo…" he groaned, rubbing the sore spot on his head. He watched the Chinese girl jump off her bike excitedly, her purple hair flying all over the place as she bent down to him. 

"Ranma! Is good thing I find you, yes? Now Ranma take Shampoo to date!" The excited girl cried out in her broken Japanese, glomping onto him tightly. He sighed, trying to push her away. 

"Shampoo, I have to go to school right now," he said, his voice impatient. 

"That's okay, Ranma." He turned his gaze to fix on his fiancé, who was standing on the pavement watching the on-going scene. 

"Akane, you think this is MY fault?" He asked, once more trying to shove the Chinese girl off of him, yet to no prevail. 

"I didn't say that, Ranma," she said, her voice cold and brutal, as though she was trying to keep herself from screaming at him. "All I was saying was that if you want to stay with Shampoo here, then go ahead." She turned around and started walking in the other direction. 

"Hey, you think I WANT to stay with her?" He challenged, affering to the girl who had now snuggled her way onto his lap. 

"Well," she threatened, obviously getting mad as she turned back to him. "The only reason she's here is because YOU never tell her off!" By this time he was getting impatient with the both of them. 

"And what's that got to do with YOU?" He shouted angrily at her, trying to ignore the purple haired girl in his lap. "YOU'RE not engaged to 4 DIFFERENT PEOPLE! I didn't decide ANY of this!" He realized he had said the wrong thing after the words came out of his mouth, and he quickly shut himself up, but it was to late. The look in her eyes was one he couldn't contemplate, a mix of anger, hatred and…sadness? 

"You're even more of a jerk then I thought!" She screamed, her voice chilling the hot air. "You keep us hanging, ALL of us, and then you claim that you don't want these engagements? I'm surprised you don't turn out to be such a brat that you end up marrying ALL of us! You…you…you JERK!" Her words stung slightly as he watched her turn and run away, her footsteps becoming quieter until he couldn't hear them anymore. 

"Akane always so violent," he heard Shampoo whisper from her place on his lap. Ranma, lost in thought, nodded in agreement. She was, as Shampoo had put it, a very violent girl…but…there was more to her then that. That hadn't been his fault, of course. It had been hers. All hers. Yet he couldn't help but feel guilty thinking about her. 

She had been upset…he had seen that…but Shampoo glomped him every day. And every day she had gotten mad at him, every day she had walked on without him, quite to the Chinese girl's pleasure. But today was different…today she really seemed…well…mad. 

He pushed the worry aside, telling himself that worry was not the emotion he should be feeling. Maybe Akane knew something about one of his rivals, and had wanted to tell him…and was upset about the fight because now she couldn't tell him, as she wasn't talking to him. He sighed, a corner of his mind telling him that this probably wouldn't have happened, but he pushed it away. Yes, he told himself, that's it. I'll apologize to Akane as soon as I get to school and then I can figure this whole thing out. 

"Ranma?" A high voice squeaked in his ear. "Ranma, you listening to Shampoo? Now Akane gone, we go out on date!" He groaned, not noticing a dark shadow slip through the curves in the fence down the route Akane had just taken. 

********************** 

Her feet echoed on the pavement as she ran, dodging the few people out so early in the morning. She felt her vision blur, and quickly reached up one small hand to wipe the forming tears away. Crying is useless, she told herself. This kind of thing happens every day, anyways. 

Her breathing increased into fast husky breathes as she ran, attempting to get as far away from him as possible. Away from that rude boy who was always bragging, never had a nice thing to say about anyone, who was always cheating on his 4 different fiancés, and sometimes could be such a jerk he was so… 

Sweet. 

She closed her eyes, pushing the thought out of her head. Not many people would think of the head strong Martial Artist named Ranma Saotome sweet. Maybe Shampoo, Ukyou, or Kodachi, who were absolutely head over heels with the pig-tailed boy, but not her. He was rude, and arrogant, was always insulting her…and yet… 

What's wrong with me? She asked herself, hearing the words echo throughout her mind. Ranma had come into her life through her father, and through a stupid marriage proposal that he had made with his long time friend. She had never expected a panda and a young fire-headed girl to show up on their doorstep. And yet that moment had changed her entire life. 

Life before Ranma had been different. Her father was always walking around in his pajamas, hoisting his "little Akane" up into the air every morning while she giggled. Now all he ever does is drink sake and meditate with Mr. Saotome. Kasumi was mostly the same, yet since Ranma had arrived it was as if something was missing from the old Kasumi. Kasumi never did anything while Ranma was around, claiming that she had extra work to do. She never went out anywhere, or did anything, just kept herself cooped up inside. Nabiki was different as well. Sure, since Ranma had come she had gained much more money, but the old Nabiki had been different. She had been very interested in boys, and soon that interest had become a hobby. Since Ranma's arrival, money is the only thing she EVER thinks about. 

And what about her? She had used to be Akane Tendo, the most popular and most feared girl at Furinkan High school. She was the best martial artist there, could beat any of those boys hands down, and was proud of it. Now…she let Ranma do the fighting. She let everything she had hoped for…fall into his hands. And yet maybe the reason for all this was simple. 

The empty space that had been drilled with her mothers death…was one that Ranma and Mr. Saotome hadn't managed to fill up. 

She couldn't run anymore, and slowly stopped, her breathing heavy. She mentally cursed her weak body, knowing that if she had kept up her vigorous martial arts training, she would be fine. She pulled a strand of hair out of her face, glancing at the blue-black wisp before tucking it securely behind her left ear. 

Now life just seemed to be a battle. It was as though every minute she spent just sitting next to Ranma at the breakfast table had to be taken away by one of his other fiancés. It seemed like every time she turned around she was up in someone else's arms, being taken away from her home. And whenever she turned around she would see him with someone else, smiling, frowning, laughing, or just standing next to her. And all she could think then, was… 

What about me? 

She sighed heavily, then suddenly spun around, her eyes catching the bushes near the fence. They rustled slightly in the wind as she stared intently on them, sure that someone was watching her. She moved her left leg backwards and brought up her arms into a ready position, waiting for whoever it was to jump out and attack. 

Then before she could say a word something had jumped out of the bushes, it's black form engulfing her body. For a moment, she was so shocked that she couldn't move. And then she felt it, as though her body was being pierced by a thousand needles all at one time. She strained herself, shutting her eyes tightly, the black form with red electricity zapping through it visible even through her closed eyelids. She pulled her hands into fists as she felt her body lift itself off the ground, then become numb with cold. She choked, gathering up all her strength. 

"RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" 

********************* 

"Huh?" The young martial artist raised his head up to follow the route his fiancé had just taken, listening carefully for the sound he had just heard. He noticed the girl in his lap shift uncomfortably. 

"Ranma, what wrong?" The Amazon Warrior turned to watch the path as well, a confused look on her delicate face. The pig-tailed boy sat there, a chill running down his spine at the echo of the voice. 

"A…Akane?" He whispered, wishing that it wasn't her. Shampoo turned to look at him, her eyes confused and angry. 

"What you mean, Akane?" She demanded, her 'undying love' turning sour. Ranma could hear the voice in his head, what had happened over there? He listened carefully as it echoed, trying to catch a glimpse of what she was saying. Suddenly he snapped his eyes open. Ranma… 

"Akane!" He cried, moving to get up. The young Amazon girl shook her head violently, pinning him to the ground. 

"No Akane! Shampoo here first! Ranma go with Shampoo!" But Ranma had made up his mind. He jumped to his feet, holding his law abided fiancé in his arms, and started to run. His steps were loose and wobbly, the extra weight from Shampoo bearing him down. 

"Ranma marry Shampoo! Shampoo!" The Amazon girl cried, beating her small hands against his chest, her wild purple hair flying all over the place. Ranma stopped, throwing the girl up into the air. 

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed, curling her body into a tiny ball as she flew up over the buildings. 

"Ya!" The martial artist cried, flinging up first a can of cold water, and then a small pillow into the air. He watched as the now purple cat landed on the pillow and floated down to the ground. Then he kept running. 

"Sorry Shampoo," he whispered. "But I've gotta find Akane." Why? A voice asked him. Why do you need to find her? It was HER fault that she left without you, that wasn't your problem! She ran off, and so too bad for her. Besides, she's so much of a tomboy, she can take care of herself. 

He cringed, the wind rustling through the trees as he passed under them. But…maybe it was his fault. Did he really keep those girls hanging? Maybe he did…okay so fine he did…but it's not easy to just say: "go away" and have to deal with tears. That had always seemed to be his weakness. A girls tears. 

Akane's tears. 

Whenever she cried…somehow…it hurt inside… He pushed the thought away. She was an uncute girl with no figure, and was a total tomboy. He probably should have dumped her months ago. Then he could have left, gone to China or something where NO fiancé would EVER find him and be totally… 

Miserable. 

He sighed slowly. Being alone, even WITH his pop around, was…well…depressing. Life and seemed to get so much more lively around the Tendos. Sure, it was annoying having to cope with fiancés, Kuno, and Happosai, every day…but still. He looked back, remembering a moment from a few weeks ago. Akane had been upset…and of course the whole family hounded at him to go and see what was wrong. When he finally did, worried that she would beat the crap out of him… 

"Um…" He winced at the sound of his words, flinching back into a tight position incase she decided to take her anger out on someone. When nothing came, he paused and then continued slowly. 

"I…um…see they wanted me to…um…are you okay?" He mumbled, trying to find the right words, but failing. Now she would think he was insulting her, he knew it. He paused at the silence, wondering exactly what she was thinking. 

"I mean…um…see I don't wanna intrude or anything…but you've been acting kinda strange lately…and well…" He stopped as her shoulders seemed to droop down further. 

"I'm fine," she stated in a quiet voice, still staring out off the balcony. He flinched, realizing that whatever he did, it wasn't the right thing to do. He'd just made her feel even worse. 

"I…I'm sorry for bothering you…um…" Without knowing what else to say, he span around and started to walk back inside. 

"Wait, Ranma." He turned around, finding his fiancé facing him. Her short blue-black hair was matted to her head, and the pink pajamas and orange sweater placed over them clashed terribly. Her eyes were damp and red, like those of a newborn puppy. And somehow…she never looked cuter…he mentally shook himself. She was mad at him. She was crying, and one of the reasons was because she was mad at him. He seemed to have been doing everything wrong lately. Maybe he could get out of this without any bumps on his head… 

"Thank you." Huh? He stared down at the girl, her blue eyes meeting his. She smiled slightly, her face suddenly illuminated by the moon which had poked through the clouds of night. 

"Thank you for at least pretending that you care." 

Kawaiikune tomboy…she ALWAYS took everything the wrong way! Just because he hadn't said something didn't mean that she could make it up for him. And to think that he was actually worried… 

Worried? 

Her smile played through his mind once more, her sad eyes staring up at him. He shook his head, pushing the thought away. Never in a million years would I… 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" In a second he had turned the corner and was standing in the old parking lot. His fists clenched as he stared at the sight infront of him. 

"AKANE!" Her eyes were squeezed shut, her hands in fists at her side. Her body was about a foot off the ground, a strange black form engulfing it with streaks of red electricity flying around it. Her chest was pushed forwards as if someone had lifted her from that spot and he could see sweat brewing on her forehead. 

Pushing his body quickly into a fighting stance he reached out to touch the aura surrounding Akane. In one second his hand seemed to light on fire, pain wracking through it. Damn… 

"Until the moon becomes full…" The voice echoed through the sky and in a single instant the aura was gone. He watched worriedly as Akane fell to the ground lightly, her eyes closed and her breathing harsh. He rushed over, shaking her limp form firmly. 

"Akane? Akane? AKANE!" Damn…he cursed mentally. In one swift motion he had hosted her up, one hand holding her legs and the other around her shoulders. Without thinking twice he jumped onto the nearest route, using the quickest way back to the Tendo Dojo. 

Not seeing the small black form slink quietly away. 


	2. The Curse

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter! It's shorter then the first, gomen gomen! But I'm pretty proud of it. I was able to introduce a new character, which is always good. Please read and review so that I can write more! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. I wish I did, but the truth is that I don't. Rumiko Takahashi does, and most of what I put into this story is her property. 

**I Hear Wedding Bells  
Chapter Two  
The Curse**

The room was small and quiet, the sounds of the heater in the corner echoing throughout it. She sat there quietly, watching the puffs of hot air coming out of the coffee cup on the table. The man who stood infront of it placed the cup onto a plate and turned around, walking in her direction. He set the cup down and then sat opposite from her, eyeing her carefully as he took his first sip. 

"So," he asked quietly. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She smiled softly, but grimly. She took a sip of the coffee so as to be polite, and then became serious. 

"I'm sorry to trouble you this way," she whispered. "It must be strange for me to just barge in here. Gomen nasai." He shook his head. 

"I am always meeting someone new, and seeing old faces again. This is my job. Please continue." She nodded. 

"Its back." The words brushed off her lips quietly, sending a chill throughout the room. He eyed her curiously. 

"What's back?" He asked quietly. 

"You know where I've been for all these years, don't you?" He nodded again. 

"You've been in Taibei, China." His voice was soft and quiet, and he never broke eye contact with her. "You've been studying medicine, as I have, and how it's related to legends and myths." She smiled briefly. 

"Hai. There is one legend in particular which I found out about while in Taibei. It originated in Tokyo, so I thought I wound investigate more about it. It's the curse of the Mikonsha." He looked at her as though trying to grasp what she was saying. 

"And what kind of curse is this?" He asked. "This curse of the unmarried person. What does it do?" 

"It was supposivly created by a king who was determind to get his daughter married off," she explained. "The curse forces it's victim to be married to anyone who asks his or her hand in marrige within one week, or else he or she will die." The man sipped his coffee again. 

"So it's basically a way of trying to trap a spouse?" He asked, sounding slightly amused. 

"But it's a terrible curse," she continued. "There were so many forced marriges over the country that the king was forced to take away his curse. It was sealed by the village priests and banished from the realms of the earth. This was after the princess died…from refusing the suitors. It hasn't been seen since." He looked at her sternly. 

"And what makes you think that it's come back?" He asked. She grimaced. 

"I've checked the papers. Sudden marriage plans have been cancled today all around Tokyo. The 'Mikonsha' wants only it's victim's wedding, no one elses. Also, the scrolls sealing the Mikonsha have been placed in the shrine in town. They're gone." He looked down, breaking the eye contact he had kept with her for so long. He didn't say a word. 

Briiiiiiiiiing! 

He got up silently and walked over to the phone. 

"Moshi moshi?" He asked quietly. Suddenly his face lit up, his glasses fogged and he started twirling he cord eccessivly. 

"K-Kasumi-san?" He asked into the reciever. "Oh…Kobonwa Kasumi-san! Huh? Well of course it's morning! Didn't I just say that? He he he…what? Akane has been turned into a tick? Why that's too bad!" There was a scuffling noise from the phone, and suddenly his expression had changed. 

"Moshi moshi? Ah! Nabiki-san! Daijoubu? Hmm? Akane's sick? Ranma brought her home unconscious? Mumbling about some kind of aura, you say? Well, I'll be right over." He hung up the phone and turned around. She stood up, her short brown hair waving in the slight breeze. 

"What did I tell you?" She asked, smiling. He smiled back, but his smile was grim. 

"You're always right," he whispered. "Oneesan." 

~~~~ 

She could feel drips of water splashing onto her face from the moist towel that had been laid on her forehead. The room was silent, but she had no urge to know where she was. It was as though all the strength inside of her had been knocked out. 

She could hear someone moving around in the room, seeming to be fetching something from a cabinet in the corner. She listened as the person moved back, now standing very close to her at the side of the bed. She felt something flick the hair out of her eyes, and could only wonder who it was. She heard the door open from behind them. 

"How's it going?" The voice called from the hallway, which she registered as her sisters. 

"She still hasn't woken up yet," A sad voice answered from the room. She paused, listening. The voice wasn't one of her sisters, it was very masculine. And not of her father either. Could it be… 

"I'm here," Dr. Tofu's voice whispered from the door. "Don't worry, Ranma, we'll find what's wrong with Akane, alright?" Ranma…so it was Ranma… 

"Hai." She felt two more figures sit down beside her. She couldn't open her eyes, no matter how much she wanted to. She wanted to tell them all that she was okay, but she just didn't have the strength. 

"Ranma, this is my sister, Namika." The doctors voice seemed kind of soft, softer then he had heard before. 

"Hai." 

"What exactly happened, Ranma?" She heard the closest figure to her grimace. 

"She had gone on ahead, and then I heard her scream, I guess. I went over to try to find her, and there was this…this thing…" Thing? She thought to herself. She could slightly remember something… 

"What kind of thing, Ranma." The girl, Dr. Tofu's sister asked. Her voice was calm, but seemingly weary and sad. 

"It was…oh jeeze, I can't remember much, but it was black. It seemed to be lifting her off the ground, I guess…" She felt a slight pang. She remembered that too. 

"My boy, do you know if she was upset about anything?" She felt him wince. 

"Well, you see, Shampoo was there…and…" This time it was her turn to grimace. She remembered that as well. 

"So she was upset," Dr. Tofu cut in before Ranma could explain all about Ranma's different fiancées. "But why does that matter?" 

"The Mikonsha targets upset or unhapy people," she whispered softly. "It has most likely targeted Akane." She felt herself freeze. 

"NANI?" Ranma's voice exploded over the room. "What do you mean? What does this, this Mikonsha do?" 

"The Mikonsha, the curse of the unmarried person, it a terrible curse," Namika whispered. "There is no cure for it. So, within one week, Akane must marry any man who proposes to her, or she will die." 

Silence. 

"IIE!" She heard the scream, realizing it was her own. Her eyes flew open and she grabbed the towel off of face, realizing it was still wet. But from water or tears, she didn't know. 

"Akane!" She heard Ranma's voice, but didn't listen to him. She struggled, finally sitting up on the bed. 

"So you're saying that I have to be married off in one week!" She screamed at the three of them. "You're saying that any man who asks to marry within the next week are the only options I have?" The doctor nodded slowly. She felt a sob come out of her throat. 

"Akane…" She whirled around, glaring Ranma in the eye. "You're saying I can never be happy again!" Then, she felt herself quickly jump to her feet and race out the door, three sets of sad eyes following her. 

~~~~ 

He sat on the fence, staring quietly into the road, watching car after car pass by. He was hungry, but didn't feel at all like going over to the Nekohaten. He was still mad at Shampoo, anyway. And there was no way in hell that he was going to school. He sighed. 

Kasumi was right. Akane needed time alone. There was no point in following her and getting her even more upset then she already was. 

His head ached, it was just too much to take in. He had seemed to have a totally different life in Nermina, and the fiancées was the biggest change of all. He had never really gotten serious with any of them, nor them with him as he could recall. But things were about to majorly change. 

Akane had to be married within one week. If not, she would die. He sighed softly. There was no doubt that their parents were going to push him into asking her, but that wouldn't work. He had asked Tofu's sister, and she had said that whoever asked had to ask of his own free will. 

So now what? He pondered to himself. What exactly was going to happen now? Kuno would most likely propose, Ryoga too if he managed to make it back by now… 

He grimaced. He just couldn't stand the thought of Akane being married to his arch rival. Besides, if Akane was married off, that would mean double the fiancée problems with his other fiancé's. So what was he supposed to do? 

Marry Akane? 

He shook the voice out of his mind, wondering exactly where it had come from. He would never marry that kawaiikune tomboy. 

He sighed. Nevertheless, the whole thing was his fault. No it wasn't, he argued with himself. It was her fault to get mad at me like that! But he just couldn't keep the argument up for long, realizing that he really felt kinda bad about it. 

He didn't want to go up to her and beg for forgiveness or anything. That's what some sissy like Ryoga would do. Suddenly he got a mental image in his mind of Akane an Ryoga, side by side, the wedding bells ringing… 

"Fine," he whispered to himself. "I'll apologize. There is no way I'm going to let my fiance marry a stupid freak like him!" And with that he bounded off the fence. 

A/N: Well, that's it for the second chapter! I've successfully introduced my new character, Namika, and I'm getting ready to write more! I was inspired to write this quickly because of the numerous reviews for the first chapter, and if I get more reviews the next chapter will come along smoothly as well! I know this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to put it out as quickly as possible. All who reviewed last time, I emailed you telling that this chapter was up. If you don't want me to do that again, just tell me! Thank you! 


	3. Burning Of The Heart

A/N: Well, here it is! Chapter three! I've added a chock full of romance into this chapter, and I hope you guys all read it! (And review it, of course!) 

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is property of Rumiko Takahashi whom I respect very much. I would never dream of stealing her works. 

**I Hear Wedding Bells **

Chapter 3 

Burning Of The HeartShe sighed, drumming her fingers into the desk. Her eyes were drooping, and she strained to keep them open. She turned another page, her eyes squinting to see the tiny print. The book was so old that lots of the ink was blurred, but she pressed on. 

Finally she laid the book down, sighing. The pages ruffled in the wind coming from the open window, and she could feel herself shiver. The looked around, noticing the room was bright. Quickly she glanced at the clock. 

"6:30?" She mumbled to herself. "It's morning already? I've been up all night." She yawned loudly, stretching out her sore muscles. 

"Nabiki!" A sweet voice called from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!" She closed the book, brushing some strands of brown hair out of her eyes. 

"Hai!" She looked down, realizing that she was still in her nightshirt and quickly changed into some comfortable clothing. She slipped the book into her backpack and started the walk downstairs. 

The room was quiet, which was quite unusual. Kasumi was in the kitchen, glancing back sadly at the small table. Her father and Mr. Saotome were sitting side by side, taking long sips of their tea. Ranma was sitting at the corner of the table, playing around in his rice with his chopsticks. Sitting in the other corner was Akane. She had large bags under her eyes, and she was looking down sadly at the food. 

"Nabiki?" She turned around, seeing her older sister smiling at her. "Here's your breakfast." She smiled back weakly. 

"Arigatou, oneesan." She walked over, sitting down at the empty spot next to Ranma. The spot which, normally, was filled by Akane. She looked over to her younger sister, eyeing the hunched body and tired eyes. 

She sighed, turning back to the food and beginning to eat. She had been researching all night and still hadn't been able to find anything. That girl, Namika, the doctor's sister…she had left the book about curses. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, realizing that she had been up all night looking through it and hadn't found a thing. 

"Umm…" She looked over to her father, who had broken the silence. "Akane?" She shuddered as her sister looked up, her eyes cold and quiet. 

"Hai?" She looked over, watching as Ranma sank down further into the cushion. 

"Do you…do you think you should go to school today?" The room became silent again, with only the sound of Kasumi's light footsteps as she came to sit down at the table. 

"I'll be fine." Her voice was quiet as she scooped up some rice and placed it into her mouth. She didn't look towards her father, just kept her eyes stationed into her bowl. v "But…Akane…" 

"Daijoubu, Oto-san!" She said, trying to sound cheerful. A smile was on her face, but it was a weak and scary sort of smile. A fake smile. 

"If I don't go to school, everyone will worry about me. Besides, it's not like I'm sick or anything! Please don't worry, I'll be fine!" Nabiki watched as Ranma opened his mouth as though about to say something, and then shut it. She smiled. She waited until Akane was talking with Kasumi and their fathers were eating before tapping Ranma on the shoulder. 

"Ne, Ranma?" He sighed, turning to face her. 

"Hai, Nabiki?" She smiled weakly at him. 

"You couldn't find her, could you?" She asked quietly. She smiled at the shocked expression that appeared on his face. 

"She came back here after an hour or so," she said softly. "No one bothered her, and no one thought to go after you. You were looking for her, weren't you? And by the time you got back, she was asleep. Ne, Ranma?" His face started turning red, and he looked away. 

"H..How did you…" She laughed quietly. 

"I know you too well," she said. "I can see right through you. And obviously you don't know me well enough if you couldn't figure that out." He smiled softly. 

"Hai." Her face grew serious as she watched the pig-tailed boy. 

"Ranma…apologize to Akane." His face started turning an even darker shade of red as he whirled to face her. 

"Nani?" He grunted. "Why should I?" She couldn't help but smile. Ranma Saotome…he was just too full of himself. It was kind of funny, really. Her expression hardened. 

"Ranma, Akane is the youngest of the three of us, and seems always to have the most problems. Not only is she the only one with a fiance, but she always seemed to be having trouble with Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, Kuno, you name it! And now, she will be forced into marriage within the next week, probably to some man she doesn't love." He turned away, his breathing suddenly turning ragged and his expression angry. She smiled. 

She had struck a nerve. 

"Ranma…it's the best thing you can do…" He looked back, a grim expression on his strong face. 

"Hai, Nabiki. Arigatou." She smiled, pointing discreetly to the short haired girl who was walking out the door. 

"Anytime, Ranma. Anytime." 

~~~~ 

The sun had already come up, shining it's bright rays onto all of Nerima, filling every crack with a happy light. The light flooded down onto the stores, the houses, the school, and the two figures walking towards it. 

The boy frowned, looking down for the millionth time at his companion. She was walking along calmly, her eyes looking straight ahead, her short hair blowing briskly in the early morning wind. She walked along easily, not skipping like she sometimes did when she was happy. When she was happy, her skirt would dance about, her hair would flop around and her eyes would sparkle. 

At that time…she was kind of cute… 

He shook his head, looking away. He kept walking along the fence which he seemed to walk on every day. But today was different. He struggled, opening his mouth again and again to say something. But nothing came out. 

He realized that he should apologize. He had realized that yesterday, and Nabiki had helped him figure it out again that morning. But it sounded a lot easier when you were just thinking about doing it… 

"Um…" he whispered, his voice sounding alien to him. "Akane?" She didn't look up at him, just looked ahead. 

"Nani?" She asked, her voice calm and quiet. He struggled again, wondering exactly what he was supposed to say. 

"Well…um…" Kami-sama, this was going to be harder then he thought. He closed his eyes, trying to picture the words in his mind. 

"What is it, Ranma?" She asked softly. She sounded so soft, so quiet. For a second, he could barely breath. He stopped in his tracks, watching her walk on silently before him. He shook himself thoroughly, looking the other way. 

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry, okay?" He cringed. He hadn't meant for it to sound that…well…mean. He could just see that mallet coming…huh? He paused, then looked back to see her walking now farther ahead of him. 

"What do you have to apologize for?" She asked, never looking back to face him. He was starting to get slightly angry. 

"What do you mean?" He shouted, running along so as to catch up to her. "Jeeze, I thought you'd _appreciate _an apology!" She didn't look up at him. Not once. It was almost as if she could tell he was glaring at her, but chose instead to just play around. 

"It wasn't your fault," she answered calmly. "You don't need to apologize for something you didn't do because someone made you, do you?" He stopped short, staring at her with disbelief. 

"I'm just a stupid tomboy who always messes things up, right? You don't really mean it, you're just acting on Oto-san or Oneesan's words." In an instant he had bounded forwards so that he was standing infront of her, blocking her path. 

He stared down at her, not noticing how close his body was to hers. She looked up at him, finally meeting eye contact. He gasped inwardly…her eyes were so sad! His expression softened as he gazed into her sad eyes. He could feel his heart beating inside his chest, it's pace quickening. He could feel his hand lifting…and suddenly had an overwhelming urge to hug her. 

"Akane…" 

"AKANE!!!" By instinct, he whirled around, his fist coming in contact with something that was flying through the air. He stood infront of her, looking down at the now unconsious body on the ground. 

"G…Gosunkugi?" He asked, recognizing the figure. Akane said nothing, just leaned over his shoulder to eye the boy. 

"M…marry…me…" Silence. He could feel Akane shake behind him, and turned around to see a tiny black flicker pass through her eyes. Her mouth was open, her breathing ragged. He gasped then, turning back to the figure on the ground. It couldn't be… 

"Kisama," He shot his gaze up towards the boy who now stood on the sidewalk. His bokken was pointed straight at the pig-tailed boy, his teeth bared. "You have no right to stand near Akane!" 

"And why not, Kuno?" He shouted back, clenching his fists. The boy smiled, running a hand through his brown hair. 

"You are no longer her fiance," he grinned. "Akane Tendo has been broken from your chains! She walks, now, as a free woman! Now…now at last she will be able to answer the question I have been waiting so long to ask! Will you marry me?" Ranma stiffened up, glaring at the boy before him. He felt an aura growing around him…an aura of rage. Behind him, he could feel Akane's trembling body brush against him. "No Akane!" A voice called as more men started to appear. "What about me?" In an instant, it seemed that men were swarmed everywhere, enclosing the two of them in a tight circle. 

"AKANE!!!" And then they launched. Ranma lept into the air, throwing kicks and punches in all directions. But there were too damn many of them. He landed again, watching with horror at the swarm of men which had encloused apon the blue-haired girl. 

"Akane, be my bride!" 

"No, dearest Akane, be mine!" 

"Are you insane? Akane, marry me!" 

"No, Akane, you and I will live happily ever after! Marry me!" He started to race towards them, watching her carefully. She was on her knees, her head in her hands. Her hands were over her ears, and she was shaking furiously. Suddenly, her body shook violently. 

"IIE!!!" She screamed. Ranma raced over as fast as he could, fast enough to see some tears fall out of her eye as she turned and began to run. He lept over the crowd of boys, working his hardest to keep any of them from following her. 

"Oi!" He yelled, looking behind him. "Akane! Akane!!! AKANE!!!" But he could do nothing as he watched the sobbing girl run off into the distance. 

~~~~ 

The tears were pouring out of her eyes and onto her face. She knew she looked like a wreck, but she couldn't care less. She sat on the ground, huddled in the corner of the building, leaning back into the hard brick with her knees propped up and her head on them. She had always come here when she was hurt. 

But those times were different. Whenever she was injured during a sparring session or had gotten sick…she would always come to be taken care of. But this was different. This wasn't some kind of physical pain, but a burning of the heart. 

Everything had changed so quickly. She had gone from being fiance to a rambunctious martial artist…to a poor, alone and sad little girl with no hope for anything. She sniffled quietly. 

It wasn't like there was no one for her to marry. It was almost as if the whole school had just proposed to her. But a marriage like that just wouldn't be right. A marriage like that…wouldn't be love… 

She sniffled again. Not that being engaged to the biggest pervert, (not including Happosai) in town was love. She shook her head violently. Not at all. 

She sighed, remembering his face looking at hers…how it had softened, just staring into her eyes…she shook her head. She didn't love Ranma…she couldn't love Ranma…because there was one thing she was sure of. 

He would never propose to a stupid kawaiikune tomboy like her. 

"Akane-chan?" She looked up into the worried face of her older sister. She was staring down at her, then bent down to kneel, resting a hand on hers. 

"K…Kasumi-oneesan…" She whispered, and then broke down into sobs again, throwing herself at her sister, feeling her soft arms pull her in close. 

"Oh, my poor little Akane-chan," she whispered, stroking her head quietly. "I'm so sorry…" She sat there, sobbing into her sisters dress, trying to wash all the stress away. She smiled wryly. Kasumi was such a nice person…she had always been so helpful… 

"What am I going to do, oneesan?" She asked quietly. She felt her sister stroke her head again, sighing softly. 

"Gomen Nasai, Akane," she whispered. "I can't answer that question for you. I truly wish I could." She shook her head, burying herself further into the folds of her sisters clothing. 

"Am I to live a loveless marriage?" She asked softly. "Am I to be with someone I don't love forever? To stay home and learn to cook all day, waiting for this man to come home? Am…am I to be washed away?" 

"Iie," Kasumi whispered gently. "You're strong, Akane-chan. You're sweet and also very cute as well." She coughed slightly, knowing the older girl was smiling. 

"I don't want to say that it will all be alright," she whispered sadly, "because I can't change the fact that it might not be. But there's one thing that I know for sure. You will live through this, Akane-chan. You're very strong, and you won't let this get you down. You won't be pushed down by this, spending the rest of your life inside." Akane smiled. 

"Whoever you marry will be envied by many," she continued, "And of course watched carefully by all of us. But, even if you don't love them, they will be your best friend. And it's impossible not to love your best friend, Akane-chan." She pulled back, smiling at her sister warmly, rubbing the tears from her eyes. 

"Arigatou, Kasumi-oneesan." Kasumi smiled, taking her younger sisters hand. 

"Let's go home, Akane-chan." 

~~~~ She smiled, watching him as he stood by the window. She finished brushing out her short brown hair, the course kind very much like his that she had inherited. 

"Whacha watching?" She asked childishly. She watched him jump and turn around to face her, obviously not knowing that she had been there. 

"N…Namika!" He exclaimed, his voice surprised. "You're done with the bathroom already?" She nodded, smiling at her brother's nervousness. 

"Hai." She moved closer to him as he moved away from the window quickly. 

"I'll…um…make some tea…" She nodded again as he went over to the cabinet. She looked outside, watching the two girls walk out of the area hand in hand. The younger girl was clinging onto her older sister, who was smiling down a radiant smile. This made her smile herself. 

"You've made a nice choice," she said quietly. She heard some fumbling behind her, listening as her brother poured out the tea. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, bringing it over to the table and setting it down. She smiled. 

"That girl, Kasumi," she grinned. "She is nice, helpful and pretty. You've made a good choice." She watched his reflection as he turned an unusual shade of red, his glasses fogging up. She giggled. 

"Momma told me about it," she laughed. "And she was most certainly right! You know, you really haven't changed a bit since I last saw you!" He looked down at the ground, his blush deepening. 

"It's been a long time since then, hasn't it?" He asked. She nodded, quietly, walking over to the table. 

"Has it been hard without your oneesan around, hmm?" She asked, smiling. He nodded, staring at the floor grimly. Her expression softened. 

"Gomen nasai," she whispered. "I truly wish I could stay longer. But right now, my job is to wipe out the Mikonsha, and then I must head back to China." 

"Hai," he whispered, his voice expressionless. She smiled softly at him. 

"I really like it here," she said happily. "Your clinic is really very nice, and so are all the people here. I like the Tendo's, especially dear Kasumi-san, whome you've taken such a fancy to." She grinned as he blushed again. 

"So I'll definetely be here for the wedding!" She said, smiling brightly. His expression didn't change. 

"You don't mean mine, do you?" He asked quietly. She sighed sadly, looking out the window to the path the two girls had just taken. 

"Well, eventually yes," she whispered sadly. "But for now…when next week comes…I just don't know what to do…" 

A/N: YAY! I wrote this! *Very very proud of self*. I wrote it when I _should _have been doing homework, so I hope you all appreciate it! Also, I made it longer then the last one, and even so I wrote it considerably fast! I'm thinking of introducing Ryoga during the next chapter, (something I'm sure will make many fans very happy). Please read and review, and remember that I will send out a message to all signed reviewers when the next chapter will be coming out! 


	4. Hope Is Lost

A/N: Okay, here we are with chapter four! I've started in on introducing the ever-lovable lost boy, Ryoga Hibiki! *Squeezes*. Ahem. Anyways, I'm trying really REALLY hard to finish this, and I hope you all enjoy my efforts. *Cough* And review *Cough*. 

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is property of the incredible genius Rumiko Takahashi. It's not mine. *Whines* 

**

I Hear Wedding Bells  
Chapter 4  
Hope Is Lost

**

She let out her breath, leaning into the wall as she was released. Her captor looked both ways as if to make sure no one was coming and then turned his eyes back to her, his gaze firm and angry. 

"How did this happen?" He asked forcefully. He pinned her against the brick wall of the school, glaring down at her menacingly. She tried to speak, but he wouldn't let her. 

"Don't play around, you know what I'm talking about. How did they find out?" She grimaced, realizing what he was suggesting. 

For the last few days, she had been searching. She'd been reading, planning, doing anything but homework and making money. It had been two days since the curse had afflicted her younger sister, and the whole Tendo family was in a turmoil. 

"Are you suggesting that I did it?" She asked, glaring back up at him. He looked sort of taken aback, and she smiled inwardly. 

"Some say I will do anything for money," she continued slyly. "This is true, I only have some exceptions. But I would never, ever sell out my own sisters happiness for a couple of yen." Her voice was strong and stern, and she could see the surprise wash over his face, then his embarrassment. 

"I…I wasn't…I wasn't really…" She grinned maliciously. 

"Daijoubu, Ranma," she said sweetly. "Come now, there must have been something else you dragged me here for besides accusing me. If you don't say it soon, sensei might get kind of mad seeing as you just carried me out of the classroom." He nodded, still embarrassed. 

"I didn't really mean to accuse you, Nabiki," he whispered. "But it's just that today on the walk to school…" She nodded. 

"I know, Ranma," she said sadly. "Furinkan High has found out about Akane's curse. Do you know what happened to her?" He looked down sadly. 

"She ran off." She nodded. 

"You're ashamed because you didn't follow her?" She watched as his fists clenched slightly. 

"Are you saying I'm worried about her? About some macho tomboy?" At first he sounded angry, but then his voice softened a little. "I just…I don't know if she can take care of herself…" She smiled. 

"Don't worry about Akane," she said sweetly. "She's as strong as strong can be, very stubborn as well. She's going to be fine. What you should be worrying about is all the other boys at Furinkan, and their proposals." She grinned as Ranma's hands clenched tighter. 

"How the hell did that happen anywyas?" He roared. 

"Kuno." He stopped, whirled around and stared at her. She grinned again. He was just so easy to surprise. 

"Kuno?" 

"Hai. Apparently he had a doctors appointment after his sister beat him to a pulp and he overheard Dr. Tofu talking with Namika. And you know how it goes, if Kuno knows then everyone knows." 

"Curse that sonnova…" Nabiki stopped him there, her look becoming even more serious. 

"Ranma, this isn't just about Kuno," she added, "And not just about the other boys here." He looked at her curiously. 

"Nani?" 

"If Kuno knows," she whispered, "then so does Kodachi." She watched the wheels start to turn in his head. 

"Then if Kodachi knows, most likely so does Shampoo, Ukyo, you name it." She sighed softly. "Ranma, I don't think Akane's the only one who's going to be having some fiance problems soon." She watched the anger boil up inside him until he whirled around, slamming his fist into the wall and leaving a large dent. 

"Very impressive," she mused, eyeing the hole he had made in the new school building. 

"Chikuso," was the only reply he gave. She looked up at him, slightly sympathetically. 

"What…What am I supposed to do?" he asked quietly. She grinned, watching the powerful martial artist loose all his stamina. 

"Well," she mused, "warding off the other fiance's isn't going to work very well. There happen to be a lot of them, and even you can't kill that many people." He smiled wryly. 

"And as for your fiances, forget it. There is no way that Shampoo is going to miss a chance like this." He sighed. 

"The only other option I have for you is to…well…marry Akane." He froze. In one swift motion he had turned and was glaring at her. A mean and sinister and harsh glare. Then he whirled around and bounded off. 

She wanted to laugh, but she couldn't. She just stood there, watching the martial artist leave, and just couldn't laugh at his stuborness and stupidity. 

"Sometimes, Ranma, you're just _too _stupid." 

~~~~ 

His back was hurting him. His feet were killing, his nose was bruised, he couldn't feel his right leg any more and his ears were bent out of shape. He sighed gruffly, looking up into the dull blue sky. 

A girl seemed to pop up into his mind. A girl with short blue hair, a tomboyish look but a cute smile. He sighed again, trudging along. This body would get him no where. 

Once again, he was lost. He had been walking around in Hokkaido for weeks, not that he even knew if this was Hokkaido. He sighed. Oh Akane-san… 

"P-chan!" The figure melted out of the sky to reveal the same girl stepping infront of him. She was smiling softly, her cheeks and eyes slightly red. She had been crying. He instantly squeeled in concern and she hoisted him up, hugging him close. 

"Oh P-chan," she whispered, "Oh my cute little piggy, it's been so long since I've seen you!" He smiled to himself, enjoying every moment of it. Being with her was everything, it was his life. He loved the feeling of her soft skin against his, and wanted just to melt into it. Within an instant he was hurdled up the stairs with her into her bedroom and placed on her bed. He sighed, realizing that he must not be in Hokkaido after all. 

"Ne, P-chan, have you heard?" She asked, sitting down on the bed beside him. He listened blistfully to her voice. It was so nice to hear it after being away so long. He bweed in response, waiting to hear about the secrets in her life, her school plays, anything she would be willing to tell her little 'P-chan'. 

"I will be married within the next week." His eyes shot open. That was something he was not expecting to hear. 

"Shh, shh P-chan!" She said, picking him up to calm the bweeing he couldn't help but make. "I won't forget about you when I'm married, I promise!" His heart was breaking…or at least he thought it was. There was no way that Ranma… 

"I don't know who the man is yet, though." He looked up at her curiously. She smiled. "I've been placed under a curse, P-chan." 

"Bweeee?" 

"It's called the Mikonsha," she answered softly, suddenly deciding to rummage for something on her desk, making him loose eye contact with her. "It's the curse of the unmarried person. I must be married within the next week, and only men who ask me of their own free will are the candidates." He sighed, relieved. Yet his mind was overflowing. 

Akane was getting married. And she hadn't chosen a suitor yet. This could mean…that he, Ryoga Hibiki, could be the one. Suddenly he felt dizzy with happiness. 

"Many people have proposed, P-chan," she said from the corner, still looking for something in her desk. He looked at her, a shocked expression on his piggy face. She smiled, knowing what he was thinking. 

"Nabiki said something about it being Kuno's fault," she said, walking over to the bed again. "I'll pound him someday, I really will." He moved over, looking at the object she held in her hands. 

It was a picture. The frame was course and brown and the picture itself looked a little old and worn. In it stood a black haired boy, his hair up in a pigtail and his bright blue shirt flashing in the light. Next to him was Akane, slightly younger and in a pink ruffled dress, holding a batch of what looked like cookies. 

Ranma Saotome. 

He kept the anger that surged inside him at the mention of the name within him and looked up questionally at the girl holding the frame. She was smiling softly. 

"This was the day…when we made cookies," she whispered. "Ranma didn't eat mine…but he got them back after Kodachi stole them…he ate them eventually. This picture was taken before he got sick for three days." She laughed softly. Then, she quickly hugged the picture to her chest. 

"But Ranma would never ask me, would he P-Chan?" He looked up at her as she set the picture face down on the table, brushing a few tears out of the corner of her eye. His eyes glistened with anger. Ranma…he had hurt her! 

While he, Ryoga, loved Akane more then life itself, he knew that she cared for Ranma more then she was willing to reveal. And he was very, very protective that she would be as happy as he wanted her to be. Flames shot through his eyes. 

Ranma Saotome would pay. 

Akane hoisted him up into her arms, mentioning something about lunch and then carrying him downstairs. He grinned, realizing just what would make Ranma angriest of all. 

He, Ryoga Hibiki, would become Akane's groom. 

~~~~ 

He walked home quietly, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his face bent down. The sun beat above him, and he could feel the sweat starting to form on his brow. It was still mid-day and he should've been in school. Not that it mattered to him right now. 

Her words kept replaying in his head like a broken record. _The only other option I have for you is to…well…marry Akane. _He shook the thought out of his head fiercly. Who would want to marry an extremely uncute and violent girl who can't cook or kick or… 

He stopped. Perhaps she couldn't' do those things…at least not as well as he could…but right now that didn't matter. In one week she would be married. He had no say in the matter anymore. If he put it off, his chance was gone. 

Chance? He yelled at himself mentally. What chance? I never wanted any chance with that…He stopped again. What was happening to him? 

He couldn't deny it, he realized suddenly. He had always been able to deny it before, even if it had made him feel a tiny bit bad inside. But now…now he just couldn't say it. He couldn't say that he didn't want to be with her, that he thought she was uncute, that he didn't care about her… 

He stopped walking, thrusting his fist into the fence, making it wobble slightly. 

"Chikuso…" 

Fiance's were trouble. Especially having four of them. They were always getting in the way, always making a man do whatever she wants, and then crying so that he has to oblige. Then…why in the world… 

"Am I feeling like this…" He wondered aloud, droping down so his hair clouded his face. 

"Ranma!" On instinct he swung around, coming face-to-face with a smiling purple haired girl. She was panting slightly as though she had rushed over from the Nekohaten very quickly, and for once wasn't holding food to be his 'lovingly made lunch'. 

"S-Shampoo…" He groaned. This was the last thing he could possibly handle right now. 

"Nihao, Ranma!" She exclaimed giddily, running towards him. He stepped back, thrusting out a hand to stop her. 

"Come on, Shampoo, I'm not in the mood for this…" The girl stopped and looked at him questioningly. Then her face softened and she smiled brightly. 

"Ranma no feel good?" She asked sweetly. He nodded. 

"Shampoo understand. Is okay. With Akane out of way, Ranma is lonely. But now, Shampoo be Ranma's bride!" He cringed. So she had found out too… 

"Hold it right there!" He looked up into the familiar face of his old childhood friend. He glanced down immediately, not wanting to make eye contact. 

"Ranchan is my fiance as much as he is yours! If you want him, you'll have to take him from me!" He winced. 

"Like take cake from baby! Shampoo kill stupid spatula girl!" He sighed. He didn't want to marry Ucchan, that was for sure. But he didn't want to hurt her either. 

"My, my, aren't we roused today?" He nearly slapped himself at the voice, not knowing how his day could get any worse. A girl jumped down between the other two, a ribbon in her hand and a black rose in her mouth. 

"Kodachi," he whispered under his breath. He knew where this was headed. 

"Shampoo here first! Ranma is Shampoo's Airen!" 

"Hold it you! Ranma is more fond of Okonomoyaki anyways!" 

"Are you two crazy? My Ranma-sama will choose me as his bride!" 

"Listen, girls…UMPH!" Before he could manage to stop them then had shoved him down, latching onto him tightly. The quarrelling continued and he could feel his head swimming. Damn, he though, could this day possibly get any worse? 

"P-chan! Oh, P-chan! Where are you?" He froze, the voice regestering in his mind. _Chikuso…_

"P-chan, come out!" The voice was growing closer. Then, as if on cue, a girl turned around the corner, her blue hair bouncing in the wind. 

"Shit," he whispered to himself, "it just got worse." 

Her eyes opened wide at the sight infront of her. He struggled furiously, trying to pry the three girls off of him. 

"Akane! Oh, come on, don't get mad at me!" He yelled over the girls shouting. "This isn't my fault!" He watched her face, her lips were slightly open and her eyes wide and glazed. 

For a second, he was sure she was going to hit him. He braced himself, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. When no blow came, he stopped to look up at her. Her face was turned to the side, her profile shinning with the sun behind her. 

"Why would I be mad at you?" She asked quietly. "You have no obligation to be with me…if we're not engaged anymore…" 

Silence. 

He felt his mouth drop open, as well as the mouths of the girls who had now stopped bickering to stare at her. She was smiling slightly, a sad and faded smile on her lips as she brushed a piece of hair out of her face. 

"You could be with anyone you want to be with now, Ranma," she whispered. "You can marry who you choose. This is for the best…isn't it…" He gasped, catching a glimpse of a tear on her cheek before she turned around and wiped it away quickly. 

"I'll leave the matter of your marriage to you," she said softly. "And I'll still give you an invitation to the wedding and everything. It's the least I can do." He felt a stab in his heart, completely forgetting about the girls attatched to him. He tried to get up, wanting so much to follow her and tell her he was sorry, tell her that he would gladly… 

"Akane…" 

"You…how dare you hurt Akane-san this way!" His eyes instantly snapped up to a figure standing on a ledge high above them. He couldn't see his face, but the low voice and actions were a complete giveaway. 

"Ryoga!" The boy jumped down, landing on the pavement so that he was standing infront of Akane. His eyes were glaring hard at the pigtailed boy, with sparks of fire in them. 

"Ranma…how could I have allowed you to hurt Akane-san so!" he yelled, clenching his fists. Ranma shot up, shaking the girls off of him. 

"Now what did I do?" he shot back. The boy stood there, sweat dripping off his forehead. 

"Ranma…you are her fiance," he said harshly, "Her own fiance and you don't even ask her yourself!" He flinced, Akane along with him. How in the world did Ryoga… 

Then it registered. Ryoga knew about the curse. Ryoga was here. Akane was here. Akane was desperate…in one bound he had leaped infront of her, shielding her body with his. 

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing here, Ryoga?" he asked firmly. He smiled, showing off a set of fangs. 

"To do what's right," he said softly. Ranma tensed up. He wouldn't…he _couldn't _! 

Ryoga had tried before, of course. To ask Akane out. He had once asked her to marry him, but they had found out later that he was possessed. Simple, calm and humble Ryoga would never ever have the guts to do something like that. 

Or would he? 

He could feel sweat start to drip off his forhead as Ryoga's mouth started to open, getting ready to say the words he was so feared of hearing. 

"Akane-san, will you marry me?" 

Silence. 

"NANI???" 

A/N: Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *Ducks random rotten vegetables*. I know that that was a mean cliffhanger, I just had to do that! Otherwise the next chapter wouldn't be as interesting! Just in case you want to know, I Hear Wedding Bells should be finished soon. I only have a few more chapters to write. And I'm trying to get them out as quickly as possible. Maybe I'll write a sequel, who knows? ^_~ 


	5. The Proposal

A/N: The continuation of I Hear Wedding Bells which I know you've all been waiting for! I decided to put it up fast considering the very cruel cliffhanger in chapter four. And I know you're all going to love this chapter. ^_~. Please please please please please review! 

Discalimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sama, not me. 

**I Hear Wedding Bells  
Chapter 5  
The Proposal**

"NANI???" 

She couldn't breathe. There was silence except for the pounding of her heart and the echo from the scream. She could feel her body trembeling, and suddenly felt cold all over. She wanted to shut her mouth, to wash the surprised and horrified look off of it, but she couldn't. 

Ranma stood infront of her, his fists clenched. His eyes were shooting daggers at the other boy, and she realized that it was he who had screamed. She wanted to scream herself, to run away crying to Kasumi again to be comforted. But she couldn't move. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ryoga?" Ranma yelled, moving closer so that he was standing directly infront of her, sheilding her body with his. Ryoga smiled, displaying a set of fangs. 

"Me?" he asked, grinning. "I'm asking a wonderful and beautiful girl to be my bride. You didn't realize that before?" She stared at him, at the bandana slung around his black hair and his dirty yellowish shirt, stained from days of travel. _Ryoga-kun…_

"Dammit, you know what I meant!" The pig-tailed boy screamed back, ignoring the crowd of fiance's watching the dispute. He moved even further back so the fabric of his shirt brushed against her, and for a second she longed to snuggle into the fabric and stay there forever. 

"What do you say, Akane-san?" I looked up at him, biting my lip as our eyes met and knowing that I could not look away. 

"You have no claim on a husband anymore," he continued. "You need someone who can take care of you, who will love you and cherish you no matter what you look like or how great you fight." She wanted to stop him, but she couldn't even break his gaze. She could feel Ranma's body tense even further. 

"Will you, Akane?" he asked softly. "Will you shed the Akane Tendo within you…and become Akane Hibiki?" She gasped softly. Ranma growled. 

"What makes you think I'm going to let you marry her???" He screamed, leaping into the air, a fist drawn and ready. She tried to speak, tried to stop him, but couldn't. 

"Ran…ma…" she whispered softly, unable to say anything more. She watched as Ryoga dodged to the side, then dodged the kick that Ranma had thrown into the air. 

"Reckless," he whispered, shaking his head. 

"AND WHAT OF IT?" The Pig-Tailed boy screamed, sending out punches as fast as he could. Her mind raced, not caring about the three screaming girls behind her. 

This had happened before, Ryoga proposing. But he had been possessed, so it hadn't mattered…did he love her? 

"I will win this fight for Akane-san!" 

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PIG SO I CAN TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" 

Ryoga-kun…was such a good friend to her. He was always there when she needed him most, and always stood up for her in her fights with Ranma. The one thing she didn't want to do was hurt him… 

He is the only option I have, Akane whispered to herself. I will most certainly not marry Kuno, and I barely know any of the other boys… 

_Even if you don't love him, he will be your best friend. And it's impossible not to love your best friend…_ Kasumi's words played over in her mind, and suddenly she could see Ryoga at the alter, smiling at her, lifting the veil… 

"AIEE!!!" She stopped the thought to look up, watching a body whiz through the air and slam into the wall. And suddenly, Ryoga was the last thing on her mind. 

"RANMA!!!" Without knowing what she was doing she found herself at his side, bending down and shaking him. 

"Ranma is okay?" 

"Ranchan! Open your eyes, Ranchan!" 

"Ranma-sama got hit so hard!" 

"Akane-san…" She felt something slip down her face as she shook the boy firmly and realized it was a tear. His eyes were closed and his body a mess of scratches. 

"Ranma!" She yelled, shaking him furiously. "Ranma! Come on! Wake up! Get up you baka, get up! Wake up! Please wake up!" She watched as he stirred a bit, and then his hand lifted into the air slowly. 

"Akane…" His eyes opened, then settled on her with a look of shock. She realized it…tears were running down her face. Without thinking twice she threw her arms around his neck and burst into tears. His body straightened up, and as abruptly as she had grabbed on she let go, running away from him as fast as she could. 

_Gomen nasai, Ryoga. You are my very good friend, and I want you to be happy. Maybe we shall be married, but I could never love you as you love me. You can't choose who you love…and I know now that I've fallen in love…with the wrong person. _

~~~~ 

A/N: Yes, I know, I'm using Akane's POV again, but it had to be done. You do want to get to the sweet, romantic stuff, don't you? 

She stared off silently at the stars. They were shining so beautifully in the night sky, twinkling and shimmering. She pulled the sweater around her even tighter, the night air was cold and chilly. 

She sighed softly. Someday, she would be standing on a balcony with her child, looking up at the stars just as she had once done with her mother. She would tell her child about her grandmother, about her father and her sisters…and about Ranma. 

She sighed again. Because when that time came, Ranma would no longer be in her life. He would most likely be in China with Shampoo, a full man and springing with new little Amazon heirs every day. Or maybe making okonomiyaki in the mountains with Ukyo. 

She stared up at the sky, contemplating what had gotten her here. Just a couple of days ago, she had seemed like a child, a regular child going to school. But tomorrow her childhood life would be over. Tomorrow… 

She would accept the proposal and become Akane Hibiki. 

Akane Hibiki…the words rolled off her tounge and seemed to slip at the end. It didn't sound right, she whispered to herself, then chuckled slightly. What would sound better, Akane Saotome? 

Her knuckles gripped the railing. Ranma Saotome…was someone she was just going to have to get over. Ryoga would protect her until his dying day, she knew that. She didn't need Ranma. 

She smiled, satisfied. Maybe, someday, Ryoga would take Ranma's place in her heart. Her smile wavered as she realized that that dream could not come true. 

Ranma was Ranma. No matter who she married, Ranma would have his place. Ryoga would have his. They just weren't the same. 

"Akane?" She jumped slightly at the sound of the voice and whirled around to see a boy sitting on the balcony railing. He looked kind of nervous in his purple Chinese shirt, one hand behind his back. 

"Hai, Ranma?" She asked quietly. She smiled at him, knowing that she ought to be nice. It wasn't his fault he didn't love her. 

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened today…" He started, but she stopped him. 

"Sorry?" She asked. "Why would you be sorry? You did nothing wrong." He moved closer, his face showing hints of embarassment and confusion. 

"I guess," he whispered. After a pause he continued. "So…what are ya gonna do?" She looked away from him and back up at the twinkling stars. 

"Ranma," she asked quietly, "does Ryoga-kun love me?" She watched as he nodded out of the corner of her eye, and forced her smile to stay as large as it had been before. 

"I don't know what to do, Ranma," she admitted slowly. 

"So you're going to marry Ryoga." He stated, his voice showing hints of sadness. She tried to push the thought from her mind. 

"I didn't say that, Ranma," she answered, tracing circles onto the banister with her finger. She sighed softly. 

"I don't have many more options though, do I?" She asked quietly. He grumbled. 

"Whaddya mean by that?" 

"Well, I'm not going to marry Kuno," she said, giggling softly. Then she became serious. "I really don't know what to do, Ranma." They stood in silence for a while, the only sound audible was the occasional splash from the koi pond. Finally she gathered up the courage to speak. 

"Ranma…I've really liked this past year." She could hear him fumbling around, and a small part of her wished she hadn't said it. But she knew she had to keep going. 

"Whaddya mean?" He asked nervously. 

"Everything," she answered. "I've really enjoyed high school, the loads of martial arts training, the new people I've met even though some of them have been a little strange, the excitement…and having you as my fiance." 

BANG. 

She looked to the side to see Ranma, who was now on the floor, looking up at her in shock and pain. 

"Ranma!" She gasped, bending down to help him. "Oh, right, you were hurt before, weren't you! Daijoubu?" She put her hand up to his head, not noticing as his face started turning red. 

"I'm going to miss those times," she whispered softly, not sure if he could hear or not. "Me too." There was a moments silence, her hand still against his forehead. She could feel his warm skin and his breathing on her arm, and was overcome by the urge to hug him again. 

"Akane?" he asked softly, breaking her thoughts. 

"Nani?" She asked quietly, trying to control her pounding heart. 

"Well…I…um…are you really going to miss it?" She smiled at him, suddenly becoming lost I his eyes. He looked down for a second, then looked up, his face turning noticibly red. 

"Well…I…if it would…you know…make you feel better…I…" he stammered, then cleared his throat. "Would you marry me?" 

In a single bound he was gone. Her hand fell to the wooden floor as she stared in the direction she had gone, not believing her ears. 

~~~~ 

He slammed the door behind him, his breathing ragged and heavy. He stood there, leaning on the closed door to his room, the only sound audible the sound of his quick breaths. He could feel sweat dripping off his forehad and quickly wiped it with the back of his hand. 

_Chikuso…_

He scrunched up his eyes, trying to visualize what had just happened. It had al gone by so damn fast. He could see her, standing on the balcony. He could see her surprise…when the words slipped out of his mouth… 

He wanted to kill himself, to drop dead right then and there. He had done it. He…he'd…he shook his head, not believing himself. He couldn't have. He couldn't have possible done it. 

His heart was pounding in his chest, and he realized that he had never been so nervous. His mind was racing. He didn't…he didn't just… 

"Will you marry me?" 

BANG! 

He slid to the ground, still leaning on the door, clawing at his black mane of hair with his hands. He had done it…he'd asked her… 

What the hell had come over him? He had just come to appologize, and then they were standing there on that balcony like they had done so many times before…and she was being nice for once…and he was trying to be nice too…and he was thinking… 

How cute she looked in the moonlight… 

"CHIKUSO!!!" He screamed, shaking his head vigerously. What the hell had he been doing? Where the hell did he get these thoughts? Akane Tendo was a stupid, weak, badly shaped… 

Pretty… 

_Kawaiikune Tomboy! _He screamed at himself. But he knew it wasn't the truth. He sat there silently, finally realizing exactly how wrong he had been. 

"I wonder how many times I called her a kawaiikune tomboy…and was able to hide the lie…" he whispered to himself softly. Her face sprung up in his mind, smiling happily. Then another face popped up beside her, and he recognized it as Ryoga's… 

Maybe that's why. He and Ryoga were enemies, right? Enemies at everything, total and complete rivals. So of course he would try to steal Ryoga's girl away. Right? Right? 

He shook his head. It was no use. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he had asked Akane just to make Ryoga jealous. Sure, Ryoga was one of the people he would slaughter if he ever got too close to Akane…but that wasn't the point. 

He sighed, Akane's words playing back into his head. _I don't have many options, do I? _Akane would marry Ryoga. 

Ryoga was Akane's "friend". And the only person who'd asked her whom she'd actually known. Well, besides Kuno, but that's a different story. Ryoga was nice to her, he ate her cooking and lived through it, and of course because he was little ol' P-chan he knew all about her. 

The little pig's probably not even gonna tell her about the curse, is he? He wondered to himself. Then he would tell her for him. Before he went back to China. 

He gasped in surprise, the thought just entering his mind on reflex. If he wasn't married to Akane, that meant that he wouldn't be staying at the Tendo Dojo. He could go off to China to find a cure for his girl-side and best of all… 

He wouldn't have to face Akane Tendo again. 

Because by now, he was convinced. Akane would never want to marry a "idiotic and rude" guy like him. 

He pushed himself up off the ground, walking over to the corner of the room slowly. Each step he took seemed to tighten his muscles even more, making the walk painful, along with the fact that he had twisted his right ankle jumping off the balcony. He stopped infront of the shabby mirror in the corner and stared at his reflection in surprise. 

"What the…" he whispered, reaching up to brush his fingers against the glass. His expression was sad, his hair matted and smudges on his clothes and face plus the start of tears in his eyes. He wiped them off. 

In the mirror, Ryoga's grinning face appeared next to his. Suddenly he gasped, realizing something he hadn't thought of. 

Akane didn't want to marry him…but would she take pity on him…? 

He shook his head, trying to encourage himself that he was wrong. She wouldn't. She wanted to marry Ryoga, not him. She wouldn't give that up because she felt bad for him…would she? 

His mind was racing. She better say no, she better say no, she better say no, he whispered under his breath. Suddenly he heard a sound at the door and then footsteps running down the hallway. Forgetting about his ankle he raced to the door and flung it open. 

"Hai?" He asked, then looked around. No one was there. He looked down, eyeing a tiny envelope. He picked it up and walked back inside. He turned it around to the front, seeing the words "Ranma" on the cover. He winced. 

It was Akane's handwriting. He tried to convince himself nothing was wrong and started opening the letter. She better tell him that she didn't want to marry him, he thought to himself. If she does, then maybe I can just go to China and forget about her…rather then live with her unhappy for the rest of my life. He tore open the package an then opened the tiny card inside to reveal the words: 

"I will." 

He stared at the card in shock and then fell to his knees, crying like a baby. 

A/N: Well, there you go! I will be posting the next and final chapter soon, and I hope you all enjoyed this! 


	6. The Distant Wedding Bells

A/N: Well, here you go. This is the last chapter of I Hear Wedding Bells. I worked hard to write this story, and I really hope you all enjoy it. I am very, very proud of this story, and I cherish every review I get. 

Disclaimer: Once again, Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½, not me. I own nothing. Because I'm not that talented. 

**I Hear Wedding Bells  
Chapter 6  
The Distant Wedding Bells**

She stared at the mirror, carefully running the brush through her short blue hair. She could hear the soft sweep of the brush grazing the huge flower pinned to her head each time it went through. She knew that by now there could not possibly be another knot on her head, but she did not stop. 

She stared at her reflection, at the girl in the white dress who was brushing her hair. The dress was beautiful, she admitted to herself. Nabiki-oneesan had done a good job. She looked over the tight sleeveless top down to the long, satin sweeping skirt which glittered in the light. She had a veil on her head which was attached with two Sakura blossoms. 

It was as plain and simple as could be. But she wanted it to be plain and simple. She didn't want the fancy ruffles and huge blots of make up on some western dresses, nor did she want to be squeezed into layers of kimonos with her face painted white as paper. That would just make him disgusted. 

She sighed, finally setting the brush down onto the table. He was most likely disgusted with her already. She peered into the mirror, eyeing her face and fixing a smudge on her lips. 

She frowned. She was no Shampoo, that was for sure. She was no adorable little Chinese girl who wore tight clothes and showed off herself as much as she good. She was no Ukyo either, who had beautiful long raven hair and a pretty smile. She wasn't like Nabiki, who was strikingly beautiful with a gorgeous body. She didn't have the angelic beauty of Kasumi either. She was just Akane. 

Plain and simple Akane. 

She sighed. Maybe if she was like them, really beautiful, maybe he would see more in her. Whenever someone like Shampoo came around, he would always comment on how the stranger was more beautiful. He really seemed to beauty over personality… 

She laughed softly. Personality? It wasn't like she had much of a personality for him to like. Shampoo was always hanging over him and would give him whatever he wanted. Ukyo was his childhood friend. Kasumi was a sweet angel, you couldn't _help _but like her. Nabiki was another story, the number of times she had succeeded in getting a fortune out of him was enormous, but that was besides the point. 

She was just Akane. Akane the tomboy. Akane, the girl who hits him when she's mad and says that she hates him more then anything else. 

She frowned again. Just last night she had told Kasumi what had happened, and she had taken it from there. Nabiki had gotten, (most likely forced), the church to change plans to the next day. It all happened so quickly. 

Suddenly she and Kasumi had whizzed off to try on the ball gown while Saotome-sama and Oto-san had forced Ranma into a tux. Nabiki had been up all night calling guests, making sure that everything was ready, getting a buffet planned out. She wanted it to be perfect. 

Akane smiled, knowing her sister had done her best. She had put herself and Kasumi as bridesmaids, and had invited Shampoo and Ukyo to help. That had worried Oto-san, Shampoo coming that is, but Shampoo refused to come to the wedding at all and Ukyo said that she would be there no matter what, but being a bridesmaid was just too weird. Nabiki had forced Dr. Tofu to be the best man and Namika the flower girl, (which was strange since she was older then the bridesmaids). 

With some difficulty, she had managed to force Mousse into being the ring-bearer. She winced, knowing that the only reason Mousse was her ring bearer was because Ryoga-kun had refused. She bit her lip, the note replaying in her mind. 

_Akane-san, I am sure you have made the right decision. I will not miss your wedding, not for the world. But I will be arriving late, most likely, due to the fact that right now I am somewhere in Hokkaido and it might take a while. Boy, it's hot for Hokkaido. Anyway, you might want to refrain from counting on me to be your ring bearer. Suki, Ryoga. _

He had seemed so calm and relaxed, but she knew that he was sad. She really didn't want to hurt him, he was one of her best friends…but she couldn't do any more for him now. She sighed softly. 

The room was small and hot. She longed to get out of it, to run out of the church all together. She longed to force the organ music out of her mind. The organ had started playing a while ago and she could hear the footsteps of the crowd entering the church. Entering to watch her… 

Become Akane Saotome. 

She sighed again. She shouldn't have accepted. Ranma wasn't doing it because he loved her, he was doing it to get Shampoo off his back, or because he was forced into it, or maybe he just felt sorry for her. She shouldn't have agreed to marry him. 

She was just going to have to face it. They could never be happy together. 

She smiled bitterly. Love was heartbreak. All those sappy sitcoms about the boy meeting the girl and falling desperately in love…that was all just a lot of crap. Love was caring like hell about someone…who didn't give a damn about you. 

She would do her best, she decided, to be his wife. She would try to take cooking lessons, or find work so that she could order take out. She wouldn't talk to him unless he talked to her, and she would try very hard not to hit him when he acted like a jerk. 

She would live a loveless and arranged marriage. 

There was a knock at the door, and then she heard footsteps come into the shabby room. She saw her fathers reflection in the mirror, his black suit showing his fat belly significantly. 

"Akane?" He walked towards her, his figure getting closer and closer in the mirror. He finally stood at her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Daijoubu?" 

"Hai." She did not look at him, just moved a hand up to fix her hair some more. The man behind her sighed. 

"Akane, Gomen." She met his gaze in the mirror, finding herself confused. 

"Nani?" 

"I didn't mean for it to turn out like this," he whispered, as if struggling with what to say. "I always wanted you to marry Ranma…but _never _like this. I'm so, so sorry…" She smiled, resting her hand on his. 

"Daijoubu, Oto-san," she said, a sad smile on her face. "If this is my fate, better to grasp it and lead it then be dragged along for the ride." He smiled softly. 

"You really do care about him, don't you?" She paused, her eyes flickering down onto her fourth finger, the finger the ring was soon going to be placed on. She couldn't lie to her father. Not now. 

"Hai," she whispered. "But Oto-san, no matter what, you'll always be my very special daddy." He smiled, squeezing her hand tightly. 

"And you'll always be my little girl," he said softly, bending down and kissing her forehead. "Come, it's time." She nodded and stood, clasping her fathers hand as she walked out the door. 

~~~~ 

She looked around the room, her eyes catching every corner of it. She exhaled, confirming that she wasn't missing anything. The white church sanctuary was lined with red rugs and had a beautiful alter that was glistening in the light. Guests were flocking in, taking their seats in the pews. 

It had been hard, but she'd done it. She'd arranged the whole thing in a night. She smiled to herself. She was proud of it. 

She stopped, realizing that smiling would get her no where. Especially not then. Her intense planning was going into something that she knew should work, but she wasn't sure. They were both so stupid, they might not realize it. 

She sighed. Akane and Ranma were going to be married. She flipped her hair back, straightening out the bridesmaids dress. She didn't want her sister to live a loveless marriage for the rest of her life. She didn't want Ranma to convince himself that Akane doesn't love her, and Akane the same thing, and have both of them never talk to each other. But no matter what she wanted…there was nothing she could do. 

It was up to them. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see her sister smiling at her. Her hair was down and she had a pretty flower wreath in her hair. Nabiki smiled at her. 

"You look great, Kasumi-oneesan," she said. Kasumi smiled back. 

"You've done a wonderful job, Nabiki," she said softly. "Everything is exactly as it should be. It's amazing what you can do with such short time! All you had were some catering books and…" 

"And a whole lot of yen," she finished, grinning. Kasumi smiled again, smoothing the wrinkles on the long violet dress. 

"I probably should have given the rose for the Tuxedo to Tofu-sensei myself," Kasumi said, a hint of worry in her voice. Nabiki laughed. 

"Now, now Kasumi, if you had done that we most likely wouldn't have a best man!" She laughed at the puzzled look on her sisters face. 

"Did you make sure Ranma was ready?" She asked. Nabiki grinned. 

"Oh, he's ready alright," she said. "Sweating like a banshee, but ready." Kasumi smiled at that. 

"Namika-san has the flowers?" 

"Check." 

"Ah, you're right. I see her," Kasumi said, pointing to her. Her hair was brushed out neatly and she was wearing a soft pink dress. She was looking nervously into the basket of cherry blossoms. Kasumi looked around, as if counting everybody off and then stopped. 

"Wait a minute, where's Mousse?" She inquired. Nabiki grinned. 

"He's still getting ready," she answered. "He's in the back room. Some of my friends are helping out." There was a loud yelp from the back. 

"NO, NO, NO! I'VE TOLD YOU ENOUGH! I AM _NOT _WEARING MY HAIR IN A BRAID NO MATTER _HOW _ADORABLE YOU THINK IT LOOKS!!!" Kasumi gasped slightly and Nabiki laughed. 

"Ami-chan is very resourceful," she said, smirking. "I'm sure Mousse will look great." 

"I…see…" was all Kasumi could manage to get out. Then she turned serious. 

"Nabiki, how is Ranma?" She asked quietly. Nabiki sighed, positioning the flower wreath on her head. 

"He's a total nutcase," she said with a hint of aggravation in her voice. "I know he cares about her, why doesn't he just tell her?" Kasumi smiled. 

"She cares for him too, you know," she whispered. "But she can't bring herself to tell him." Nabiki grinned. 

"They're both idiots." Kasumi smiled, then suddenly pulled her sister into a tight embrace. She tightened it further, her mouth brushing against her sisters ear. 

"You've done so much for Akane," she whispered. "You might not know it, but this really means a lot to her." Nabiki smiled. 

"She's my younger sister, Kasumi. Just because I use her to sell pictures to Kuno-chan doesn't change the fact that she's my younger sister." Kasumi pulled back, smiling. 

"And you're both my younger sisters." Nabiki smiled back. Whenever there was trouble, or any sort of problem, Kasumi was there, ready to help. She was truly greatful. 

"Speaking of Kuno-chan," she whispered, "I'd better go make one last round to make sure he can't bust in somehow." Kasumi nodded. 

"And I must make sure everyone's ready." Nabiki looked her sister in the eye. They had been through a year of watching their sister get into stupid arguments with Ranma, Ranma saying the wrong thing, Akane refusing to talk to him and then them making up at the end of it. This was all going to change. 

"Good luck, Nabiki." 

"Good luck, Kasumi." She watched her sister walk off and then whispered softly under her breath: 

"Good luck, Akane." 

~~~~ 

He sighed. And fidgeted. And sighed again. And fidgeted again. He had managed to force himself out onto the alter, with the help of Doctor Tofu, and was now facing it. The advantage? He didn't have to see anyone. But the disadvantage was he could hear absolutely everything. And the noise of the crowd behind him made him as nervous as hell. 

Dr. Tofu was constantly grasping his hand and whispering for him to calm down. It helped, and for a couple of seconds he would stand still, only to start fidgeting again. He didn't understand how Dr. Tofu could expect him to be calm. Not now. 

He sighed again. He knew what he was about to do. He knew that he was about to say his vows and slip a ring onto a girls finger… 

A girl who didn't love him. 

He knew she didn't. He had been foolish enough to ask her, even when he knew she would never want to be with him. And because he had looked like an idiot, a foolish and weak and sad idiot, she had felt sorry for him and accepted. Even though she didn't love him. 

He had cried the other night. It had seemed strange, since he was a powerful martial artist just to sit there and sob. But he had done it. And as he stood there, he felt like sobbing again. 

He didn't want Akane to be hurt. He didn't want her to be forced to love him, to live with him if she didn't want to. He slapped himself mentally. He should have thought about that _before _he had asked her. 

The organ's music changed to "Here comes the bride". He could feel his heart lurch in his chest, and Dr. Tofu's murmurs or reassurance just slipped through him. He turned his head so he could see behind him, looking down the isle. 

Namika walked out first. She was smiling and throwing petals as gracefully as possible. She looked a little unsure of herself, since she barely knew them, Ranma thought. But they really had no one else. And Namika had tried so hard to make it easier for them, she deserved the part. 

Mousse appeared after her. He was frowning deeply, his hair tied back in a ponytail. He was walking slowly, seeming to struggle with his glasses. Ranma shook his head at the practically blind boy. Mousse had always been very opposed to Ranma, but very eager for him to get with Akane. He knew that Mousse was most happy that Shampoo was now free. He smiled to himself. Mousse wasn't really all that bad. 

When Mousse had come halfway down the isle, Nabiki and Kasumi appeared. They were wearing similar outfits, and both beaming. They walked down slowly, and had only taken a few steps before Nabiki caught his eye and winked at him. He could feel himself turn beat red, and wanted to shout at Nabiki, but restrained himself. His heart was thumping in his chest as they made it down the isle. He knew what would be coming next. 

From the back of the room emerged to figures. Soun Tendo appeared, smiling broadly at the girl next to him. He gasped sharply as he set eyes on her. 

Her hair was shining in the sun and the beautiful pink Sakura blossoms contrasted it perfectly. Her dress fit her body amazingly well, and the skirt was shiny like the sun reflecting on ice. Her face was slightly powdered, and she was smiling up at her father. 

He breathed raggedly. She was breathtaking… 

She began walking down the isle with her father, smiling and blushing softly. She looked so innocent, so pretty… 

He wished so damn bad that he could have just run away. He didn't want to hurt her…his mind was reeling as she came closer, and he could feel himself shaking. He couldn't even hear Dr. Tofu's murmurs anymore. In what was only a minute but seemed like hours she made it to the front and left her father, walking up towards the alter. The priest began to speak. 

He eyed her, but she wasn't looking at him. His heart was thumping like a drum in his chest, and he knew his face was burning. 

"Do you, Akane Tendo, take Ranma Saotome to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" He caught his breath as the priest asked the question. 

Slowly he watched her head turn to look at him, and he was caught with surprise. Her eyes were filled with nervousness and sadness, but there was an expression he didn't recognize in them. Could it be… 

"I do." She whispered, nodding to him. He could feel himself catch his breath as her eyes left him, leaving his heart racing. That expression…it had surely been… 

"And you, Ranma Saotome," the priest said calmly. "Do you take Akane Tendo to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He saw Akane look at him out of the corner of her eye, and he could not take his eyes off her. 

"I do," he said firmly. The priest closed his book, smiling broadly. 

"I now pronounce you man and wife," he said joyously. "You may now kiss the bride." He turned nervously towards her, catching her eyes. And suddenly he realized…that he had been wrong… 

She was smiling at him, her face shining with light. A happy smile. A tear was in her eye, and he could feel one in his. But he couldn't get his mind to calm down. She was smiling. A happy smile. He had never realized… 

"I love you," she mouthed. 

She actually wanted to marry him… 

"I love you too." He didn't know whether he had whispered it or shouted it, but that didn't matter. He meant it. He loved this girl more then life itself, he knew then, and would do anything for her. And now they would be together…as long as they lived… 

He pushed the veil up and brought his lips down upon hers, pulling her to him and vowing never to let go. The crowd cheered wildly. 

And the wedding bells rang... 

A/N: *Sniffle* Well, that's it. I Hear Wedding Bells is finished. I know that I'm going to get reviews saying: "Oh please write more!" But I can't. I'm sorry. I ended it the way it was meant to be ended. But for any Ryoga/Ukyo fans out there, there will be a sequal to this coming out sometime before I die. Thank you all so much for reviewing. I really love you all. 


End file.
